Naruto: Transcendance
by Sora 101
Summary: Inside Eternal Depths of one's mind, another could find secrets that shake the lives of others. Naruto didn't know he had such power; he only wanted to be loved! SPECIAL PROJECT! Naruto x Fem!Kyuubi x INNER!Sakura x Kagerou   HAREM. Konoha Bashing!


_**Naruto: Transcendence**_

Ohayo Gozaimasu, popping readers!

Now I have that done and over with, I'll tell you the basic things that a fic usually has... as far as I'm concerned that is...

"Ohayo!": Normal Speech

'Sakura-ch-chan...': Thoughts

'**CHA!': **Inner Sakura inside Sakura's Head/ Kyuubi's Voice... /Demonic Voices

'_**Master... be careful... onegai...': **_Inner Sakura in Sakura's Head/ Kyuubi's Thoughts

_**~Where is my sandwich? I am your sandwich.~**_:Transitions

_Flashbacks are a time and money waster!_: Flashbacks

Alright, now that I finished that, on with the stor-

"Baka, you forgot the disclaimer!" a rather impudent Nymph stomped on the floor, pouting madly.

A-ah, alright, I'll do that too! Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and I'll be down-right stealing if I said I owned his series!

"...and" Nymph murmured

R-right... and Nymph belongs to Suu Minazuki and his brilliant(ly perverted) series, Sora No Otoshimono! Go ahead and read it! (And join the Tomoki fan cul- I mean club)

"**What did you say?...**" Nymph asked, her wings fluttering madly as the lights started to flicker.

N-NO! Don't use your hacking powers here, I still didn't finish my in-

**_~TRANSMISSION CUT! OPENING STORY NOW! :3~_**

**_-  
><em>_  
>Chapter One: The Exams<br>_**

Naruto Uzumaki, by all means, was not the sharpest kunai in the pouch. In fact, he was known as the dead last in his class, and even failed his exams three times, for three years. Kids would stay distant from him by either popularity reasons, or just because their parents told them to.

The kids have yet to figure out why...

However, Naruto wasn't a loner either. He had a couple of friends, some thanks to his pranks and whatnot in the village. His friends were Kiba Inuzuka, a boy who loves dogs and brings one around with him, named Akamaru. His personality was ecstatic, one that matches with Naruto's own restless attitude.

Then, up next, was Shikamaru Nara, a sleeping rock of a boy, who under everyone's heads has an I.Q of 300, a special trait to any Ninja tactician. He slacks, however, and watches clouds in his pastime, but if his friends were in trouble, his adrenaline would wake him right out of his sloth-like soul.

"Continuing on would be Choji Akimichi, a fa- I mean, big-boned boy who constantly eats snack food and treats when he's _not _on the kitchen table. His body, however, can prove sustainable to more of the Akimichi's special clan jutsus when needed, and like Shikamaru, he doesn't fool around when his friends are in danger.

Naruto, himself, was a hyperactive blond that had three whiskers gracing his cheeks. He wore a bright-ass Orange Jumpsuit with patches of blue and white in small areas. On his back, a red swirling circle was engraved on the upper spine area of his sweatshirt. In a Ninja's eyes, it was a 'kill me now' sign. In girls and fashion police's eyes, they thought he was colorblind.

But, the truth is, he couldn't buy anything else...

Now, he doesn't know this himself, but he has a huge, Nine-Tailed Demonic Fox inside his belly, which unfortunately for his I.Q impalement, he thought it was some sort of birthmark. He also can't connect the dots to why he was attacked almost every week, in the middle of the night, by mobs of his fellow villagers. Each day he was either punctured, scratched, burned, beaten, crushed, hell, that list goes on and on, nonstop. He, however, seems to keep on believing on his dream to become Hokage of the village, to became a ninja the likes no one has seen. The villagers continued to think he was nuts, and the kids laughed at him for such an impossible dream to be achieved by the likes of him. He still kept on smiling however...

Truth be told, it was a _mask_. To hide himself from the pain and torment his body was rankled in, a type of ignorant bliss he can receive from others around him, if you can say...

He, in all viewpoints, was strong and had unbelievable amounts of stamina. His pain threshold was amazingly thick, to the point where something like stings were a minor setback. Of course, he _acted_, but all in all, it wasn't too much of a hassle. His intelligence was still poor. However, it was just because of the libraries shunning him. He was STILL pretty dense, but his survival tactics poured in with his experience compensates for that. His physical body was akin to a survivors, slim and powerful, but not in it's maximum capabilities due to being shunned from any seals or training besides normal academy training. That, and he was too afraid for his life, dignity, pride, and a couple other things to confront Might Gai about...

Surely he would be a hearthrobber , if it weren't for that large jacket he wore...

Now you know the truth about him... we won't have to focus about that guy. Now, we look at someone _else_...

_**~Transitional Flashback no Jutsu!~**_

_The sun was setting down on the Village of Konoha, as a large group surrounded a point of interest. Sakura's mom was leading her daughter towards the attraction, and she gazed at her, confused. They pry through the groups, with her mother saying something like 'Council Member!' and 'Move!', and soon they were up front. Sakura then glanced at a pale, whiskered blond, equal of his age, panting heavily._

_"Akachan... (baby...)" her mother whispered sweetly in her ear, "I'm going to teach you a valuable lesson, so please tell me you won't forget it..." she continued._

_"Ha-hai?..." she wondered, staring at the blond boy, as he tried to get up._

_"Good. Now, you see that boy..." she nodded, "Well, he is, I'm afraid, a bad, violent boy..."_

_"Eh?" she asked her mother, slightly shocked, "W... What did he do, kaa-san?" she continued, and she sighed._

_"He... hurt a lot of good people, and now nobody wants to play with him because they are afraid that he will hurt them, too..." she said with a sad tone. She silently gasped._

_"Huh? But, he doesn't look that bad..." she noted, and she bristled as people started staring at her._

_"Dearest... he is bad, don't let looks deceive you... look, all I want is for you to be safe, so please... be a good girl, and stay away from him..." she replied, and she looked back at the accused 'bad boy'.  
><em>

_"Hai..." she said, confused. However, she had to listen to her elders, so she couldn't ask why specifically. He slowly got to his feet, before looking around him, and then laying his big, cerulean eyes on Sakura. His widened slightly, almost looking like it gained hope, before drooping in sorrow. She mentally gasped and blushed, embarrassed... though she shook it off to heed mother's words._

_However, something was born inside Sakura that day, as she noticed one of the villagers grabbing a stone, and throwing it at him..._

_Her mama's hand covered her eyes slowly..._

_-  
><em>_**  
>~The stone released slowly transits to one of Sakura's Fists... oh, and KAI!~<strong>_

_**-**__**  
><strong>_  
>"BAKA!" Sakura exclaimed, as she slammed her fist into the 10-year-old's face. Naruto cried 'Itai!~' as he flew towards the ground, crying comically all the way to the grassy ground.<p>

She huffed, placing her hands on her hips, "I will tell you again, Naruto-no-baka, I will not play with you!" Sakura yelled at him, and he turned at her with a sad face.

"Why no~t, Sakura-chan!" he moaned, and she stuttered.

"B-Be-BECAUSE I-" she stopped to see Ino right behind him.

"O~i, Sakura~, are you going to stay with that idiot or come join us!" Ino yelled out to her, and she gleamed at them, before looking smug at him, "Because I already _have_ enough friends to play with. Now, MOVE IT!" she painfully shoved him away, and he looked at her with... one of the saddest looks she received yet.

"Oh... is that so..." he murmured quietly, getting Sakura's attention, "Well, if it makes you happy... Gomenasai..."

She paused, before blinking, "Ye-yeah... so, B-BUZZ OFF!" she tried to continue being angry, but felt like something inside of her was tugging away from her friends and towards Naruto. The said boy flinched from her brash insult, stepping back once, before looking away, and running to parts unknown. She looked at his retreating form with soft eyes, before huffing, and continuing back to her friends.

**'OI! That wasn't very nice, Outer! I thought you hated being treated like that, too!' **a voice rang in her head, and she grew a tic mark.

'Shut it, Inner! I don't care about what I say about him. I'm only listening to what kaa-san said!' she snapped back at it.

**'Don't believe what that hag of a 'mother' says to you, ya hear! LISTEN TO YOUR OWN HEART! CHA!' **her inner exclaimed, and she clenched her eyes.

'Don't call Kaa-san that, you brute! And also, my heart belongs to Sasuke-kun!' she snapped back, before flinching once a hand placed itself on her shoulder.

"Hey Sakura, you alright?" Ino, next to her, asked, and she shook her head rapidly to gain her focus.

"H-hai, just a headache... from that loud-mouth idiot..." she muttered.

"Alright, well, I'm going to the flower fields, wanna come with?" Sakura laughed.

"Sure!" she said immediately, following her friend to her favorite R&R location.

_**'Naruto-kun...' **_unknown to Sakura, her supposed fragment of herself was thinking to itself, _**'My dense outer can't see the hunk of meat you are... I will find a way to meet you, I promise...' **_it swore to itself.

-  
><em><strong><br>~Transitions to the Konoha Academy, where Naruto is tied up...~**_

_**-  
><strong>_  
>"Listen up, Naruto. You have failed this exam <em>and <em>the exam before that!" Sakura watched her proctor, Iruka, scold Naruto from her seat with an annoyed face, "You shouldn't be fooling around outside the class, or else you might be banned from the school for a long time!" Naruto pouted, trying to brake the ropes entangling the boy as of the moment. Naruto just looked away from Iruka, and he gained a tick mark, before turning to the rest of the class.

"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A TRANSFORMATION TECHNIQUE REVEIW TEST, AND EVEN THOSE WHO PASSED WILL NEED TO LINE UP AS WELL!" Iruka ordered, and everyone hunched back.

"WHAT!" they all exclaimed.

"You heard me! Thanks to Naruto here, we shall now have to punish the whole class with this!" Everyone groaned, before glaring at Naruto. He grinned sheepishly.

"Um... Gomen?" Naruto awkwardly said...

"STUPID DEAD LAST!"

"BAKA!"

"LITTLE DORK!"

"Way to go, dobe..." Sasuke said sarcastically, and while Naruto glared at him, all of the Fan Club Girls, including Sakura, swooned for him.

**'Oh, puh-leeze, at least Naruto-kun has the balls to do something instead of cut himself every day!' **Inner Sakura ripped on him, and Outer bristled.

'What did you say!' Sakura screamed back, twitching.

**'You heard me! Naruto-kun will be twice the man Sasuke-teme'll ever be! CHA!' **it repeated in a new way.

'That Dobe won't accomplish anything!' Sakura protested angrily

_**'Oh, he will... I believe in him...' **_Inner Sakura thought.

_**~The next day, after the Exams~**_

_**-  
><strong>_  
>"Oh, it's such a <em>shame <em>that Naruto failed his exams yesterday..." Ino laughed sarcastically, along with the other girls, although Hinata was a little depressed. Sakura laughed next to her.

"For once I agree with you, Ino-pig," said blond girl bristled at that name, "I knew he couldn't make it through the exams again. Now I don't have to worry about him being on my team, or something stupid like that!"

"Haha! You got that right!" random Sasuke fangirl next to her agreed, "And the better the chance we can be with Sasuke~" she murmured dreamily, and they all sighed in happiness.

_**'Naruto-kun... you can't be gone for good...' **_Sakura was relieved that her inner was speechless for the whole day after Naruto failed, and didn't even fight back when she was talking about her Sasuke-kun. It was sweet bliss to her sanity, or... whatever is left of it, _**'Please Kami, make this a sick joke...' **_Inner Sakura begged...

However, all of the girls heard ruckus in their home classroom.

"Eh? What's with all of the-" Ino's mouth dropped, along with the others, as she saw Naruto getting nuggied by his friend Kiba.

"Way to go, Mate! I knew you can do it!" Kiba exclaimed, as Naruto brushed his cheek with a small blush.

"NARUTO!" all of the girls exclaimed, and a 'thud' emitted from the hallway when Hinata fainted behind the group.

**'CHAAA! THAT'S MY NARUTO-KUN!' **Inner Sakura exclaimed, and Sakura's head blistered by the tensions of her eyebrows. Her voicebox began to contract, as her arms shook with fury.

"NARUTOOOOOO!" Naruto paled, as the whole school rumbled from her banshee call. Everyone there looked at her, surprised.

**'Um, Outer, scream even louder, 'cuz I don't think they heard you in SUNA!' **Unknown to it, they did...

-  
><em><strong><br>~Sunagakure~**_

_**-  
><strong>_  
>Gaara bristled, his eyes narrowed, "Mother is not amused..." he murmured, and Temari paled hearing him.<p>

"J-just play with your bear, Ga-gaara..." Temari suggested. And he smiled just a _ti~ny _bit.

"Yes... I shall do that..." he walked over to his bedroom, and Temari sighed.

"Saved by the bear..." she whispered, sweat trickling down her cheeks...

-  
><em><strong><br>~Creepy Gaara, as usual... I'm gonna get pummeled by Gaara fans, aren't I?~**_

_**-  
><strong>_  
>"Jeez, Sakura, you're trying to make me deaf, aren't you!" Kiba mused, and Naruto growled at him.<p>

"Oi! Don't be mean to Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, and Kiba gave him a 'WTF' look, and Akamaru barked.

"You tastes in women are so troublesome, Naruto..." GUESS who said that, as Naruto glared at the sleepyhead, before recoiling and holding his bruised head, as Sakura held the offending fist.

"Itai~... Sakura-chan, why'd you hit me?" Naruto pouted, and she puffed her cheeks.

"Why the heck are you here, Baka! You failed, remember?" Sakura yelled at him ,and he gave a foxy grin, one that made Inner Sakura sigh in pleasure.

"Hehe! Iruka noticed how awesome of a ninja I really am, and passed me at the last second!" he said, smugly, until he got hit by Sakura's fist again.

"BAKA! Only Sasuke-kun is the awesome ninja around here!" Sakura exclaimed.

**'I call bull!' Inner Sakura shouted at her.**

"SHUT UP!" Sakura exclaimed out of nowhere, before slightly blushing in embarrassment , "...N-NARUTO NO BAKA!" she hit the confused Naruto once more, making him sway in dizziness.

It was right there that Iruka shushined into the room, and glanced at the swaying Naruto. He sighed, then took a deep breath, before doing a genjutsu to make his head grow 4 times in size.

"ALRIGHT, YOU BRATS! SIT DOWN NOW!" he exclaimed loudly, making everyone jump, then getting a chorus of frightened 'Hai!'s. Everyone ran to their seats, except Naruto, who stammered to his seat next to Sakura...

"Excuse me, Iruka-sensei? Why is Naruto here?" Ino asked, slightly glaring at him. Iruka smiled.

"Why, he passed by recognition on the exam day after school." he replied, shocking all of the shinobi, before some muttered things like 'teacher's pet' or 'dumb luck'...

**'CHA! WAY TO GO, NARUTO-KUN!' Inner Sakura exclaimed, and Outer just groaned...**

"Anyways... Starting today, you will all be official ninjas! However... since you are all still GENIN, it's only going to be tougher from here on out..." everyone groaned, as Iruka pulled out a pack of forms, "Therefore, you will all be in a group of three, lead under a JONIN sensei to accomplish missions." The groaning instantly turned into gasps and collective whispering, where Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino seemed to be the most surprised.

'A group of three?' they all asked in their heads, before Ino leered over to Sakura...

"Hmm, I wonder who's going on Sasuke-kun's team?..." Ino wondered out loud, as Sakura and a number of other fangirls looked at her. Well, more or less _glared_...

"Humph. I don't know." Sakura replied smugly, until Inner Sakura laughed.

**'HAHAHA! I know I will be with Naruto-kun! It's Fate that pulled us together! CHA!' it exclaimed loudly, and she furrowed her eyebrows.**

'No way! If anyone, fate connected _me _and _Sasuke-kun _toget-' Sakura protested.

**'Yeah, and soon you two will be brought into your OWN fantasy world, meet unicorns and lots of elves, live happily ever after, bla bla bla. Yeah, Sasuke-teme would buck one... no... FIFTY unicorns then stay with YOU!' **Inner Sakura snapped at it's other, and she twitched her eye...

"...Team 7 will be composed of Sakura Haruno..." her anger was thrown out the window when her name was called.

"E-eh?" she wondered to herself, seeing Iruka's eyes flicker from her back to the paper.

"Naruto Uzumaki..." her eyes widened, before she slumped down as Naruto jumped up.

"BOO-YAH!" he shouted in pride.

"Aw shit..." Sakura cursed.

**'CHAA! TOLD YA SO! NARUTO-KUN AND I ARE MEANT TO-'**

"...And Sasuke Uchiha" it's love speech was cut short by that simple phrase, as Inner Sakura's sounds were **'****aa...' **and **'ack...'**.

"YEAH!" Sakura yelled out in joy.

"Aw snap..." Naruto's head dropped, along with all of Sasuke's fangirls' heads as well.

_**'Chukusho! I was so damn close, too...' **_Inner Sakura cursed under it's breath.

'So, what was that about Fate and Fantasy, hmm?' Sakura persisted, and it growled.

'**Sasuke would still buck unicorns then you...' **it hissed, and Sakura laughed in triumph, while Sasuke sneezed... swooning all of the fangirls.

'Troublesome women...' Shikamaru thought, before going back to sleep...

-  
><em><strong><br>~End Part 1...~**_

_**-  
><strong>_  
>Ahh... oh thank god it sent. Phew, and I thought I lost this story. :D<p>

Oh well. Rate, Comment, Reveiw, take a crap, I don't know. I don't allow flaming as of right now... because I'm still getting used to how this site works and all that fun stuff. Just say what I need improvement on and make it not sound like it's a bunch of garbage. Not the best writer in the entire freaking Galaxy here!

...If I'm going too fast for some parts, gomenasai~!

Oh, and uh, sorry for my language... it's sorta a habit when you're on the computer, I guess. .

"Bullcrap!" Nymph yelled in the background.

Quiet, You! God, you're so Tsundere sometimes...

JA NE!


End file.
